New World New York
by TheWickedrae
Summary: Maria has been desperate to see her favorite actresses in the broadway show wicked since she was a little girl and when her parents finally agree to seeing this show she's ecstatic and hyper, after the show her and cecelia immediately need to meet the actresses but what happens when the actors and actresses notice she actually is green?
1. And were off to see wicked

**AN: hey guys! sorry about how short this is but I only just wrote it down anyway this is my second story if you want to see the first go check out witch of the south... I'm not updating it till next tuesday though hehehe and these are both posted in honor of wicked"s 10th anniversary! I can't go so... yeah! those of you who are going have a wonderful time! and remember scream heyo as loud as you can after the first act! **

chapter 1 - OZ here we come!

The green girl runs to her room, bolting for her phone, she dials cecelia's number

050 183 986 234

a very perky voice answers "heyo hows my favorite green bean?"

"not funny don't ruin my mood especially after what I'm about to tell you-"

"what now oh jack asked you out and you need me to help you get ready?!"

'God this _girl_ and romance!' maria thought

"NO! jack's in London remember besides when we want talk we Skype and- urgh your so distracting god cece! okay now good news or the REALLY GOOD NEWS?!" Maria yelled into the phone, cecelia plays no one mourns the wicked and they both end up singing:

" GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD

THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD-"

they were interrupted by a giggling fit "I dunno …. _good_ news first Mimi" Cecelia replied as she laid on her pink and green sheets giggling about her own and her friend's obsession , _neither_ of them had seen wicked but they've heard of it. "okay…." maria said calmly

"I'M GONNA SEE WICKED!" squealed Maria"THE BETTER NEW IS THAT YOUR COMING WITH ME!' cecelia's line went silent, wondering wether or not her friend hung up maria moved the phone from her cheek and looked to see if it was connected, bumping the speaker button so that she could hear cecelia's squeals, screams and rants about how much fun they were going to have and what they're gonna wear and how they're doing their hair

"Mimi *fangirling* Oh My God! Oh My Oz!" screamed cecelia into the phone

"seriously, cecelia some times I think you're Glinda's descendant!" Maria answered into the phone

"when are we going" demanded cecelia

"this weekend!" Maria answered, dashing to find her playbill and emerald glasses, her raven hair flowed around her as she searched "OZ dangit! were's my playbill! how bout we Skype it's easier!' elphaba rambled angrily, she heard her Skype go off almost immediately.


	2. A WICKED surprise

**AN: SURPRISE UPDATE! heyo everyone! thank you peach and nia for giving me support while I was righting this chapter seriously had writers block at the beginning ozma... anyway I hope you guys like this chapter it has a series of 'fangirling' from some of my favorite authors enjoy! NIA I updated now you update! LOL :D**

chapter 2 - a wicked surprise

Cecelia squealed in a very galinda like way as they sat down in their seats "OW! Cecelia STOP screaming! your going to burst EV'RYONE'S ear drums!"

alerted maria rubbing her sore ears "fine partpooper I'll stop-" the music started before she could continue causing them both to squeal

* * *

"WOW! it was even _more_ ozmopolitan than I imagined and those effects and scenery were OZ-MAZ-ING!" cried cecelia during intermission after the applause, I know already with the ozian I couldn't help it! "OH MY OZMA! MOM! LOOK!" cece and maria to spin round startled as a little girl not older than eleven ran up to them

"MOM! it's the real elphaba! BONNIE! NIA! BUNII! PEACH! COME QUICK! BRING MOM AND AUNTY LEXIE!" maria and cecelia giggled at the girls mistake and just went with it "what is it Raé- SWEET OZ! BONNIE!" a girl with short blonde skipped towards the four girls humping we're of the wizard "yes my lovely sisters- SWEET LURLINE!" she covered her hand over her mouth and just stood there in silence "BUNII! PEACH! MOM! AUNTY LEXIE!" cecelia couldn't bear it any longer and doubled over in laughter "I like how they're speaking ozian and they're reactions are priceless!" maria whispered to cecelia when she recovered as two women and two girls walked over after the shriek from the little girl. "what is it now bonnie? did nia slap raé again?" one of the women said when she walked over not noticing maria's green she must've thought it was a trick of the light or makeup

"NO! I WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING! ESPECIALLY RIGHT NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" yelled nia

raé just rolled her eyes at this comment "MOM! just _looook_ at the person standing in front of you!" this woman must've been they're mother and the other woman must be aunty Lexie

"sorry about them they're all _huge _wicked fans along with Ali mauzey, Lindsay Mendez _and_ Derek klena fans. My name's tracy"

"it's okay, my name is maria and this is my friend cecelia" replied the green girl

"hi you can call me cece!" cecelia announced with a sudden bubbliness

"_hello_?! we're still here! OZ don't ignore us! I'm raé, this is peach, bonnie, nia and bunii! oh! and that's aunty Lexie!" Raé interrupted as she grabbed the Pringles, chocolate buttons and sprite rushing to get back to the seats in the amphitheater "common the show starts in 2 minutes!"

they all sat down and laughed when their seats were sitting next to each other as the music started "cece look" maria started to sing as she said this "it's all green!"

* * *

**AN: yes I might've left you guys with a cliffy just for fun *witch cackles* I'm ****_so_**** bad! wicked for sure JK **


	3. meetings and surprises

**AN: guys I'm soooo sorry I didn't update the other day so I'm updating both stories twice to make it up to you guys! enjoy! **

"whatwasyourfavoritesong?minewasnogooddeed!wahtasy ourfavoritescene?minewasaslongasyourmineandthecatf ightscene!" rambled bonnie as they walked out of the theater to the side door, getting out their playbills and waiting at the end of the line for the actresses to come out.

"woah slow down there or you're going to hurt your self!" maria warned she was in a little bit of a phase were she needed time to think about the show and all the quotes before she went total ozian like the other five girls there, tracy and lexie let them go with maria and cecelia for a minute they needed to get groceries it was only 8 o'clock so they thought why not? the stage door started to open and a brunette walked out and started sighing some of the playbills cecelia noticed that the letters she scrambled down spelt

_Catherine Charlebois_

she walked over and immediately stopped staring at maria, then she shook it off

"sorry you startled me! to think I should be used this Lindsay jumps out at me in her green make up al the time! I'm Catherine, I play nessarose would you like me to sign your playbills?"

"Yes" they all practically screamed at her '_oh god! did I really just scream at an actress oops…_' maria bit her lip

Catherine just smiled at their enthusiasm and signed the playbills in a orange sharpie "there all done!"

"do you know when Lindsay and Ali are coming out?" Peach asked

"umm…." cathrine glanced at her watch " in about 5 minutes she's washing off the green"

"okay thanks!"

(5 minutes later)

Lindsay, Ali and Derek came out laughing "that was classic Lindsay 'well your always such a jerk to elphaba to you deserved it wizard!' the look on his face! he really wasn't expecting that! gosh Ali we need to do role playing more often!" some of the girls screamed as he walked by signing play bills in black,

Lindsay was still laughing a little when she was signing the play bills along with Ali

"oh hello!" Ali said in a galinda voice "Lindsay look she greenified!"

"oh! heyo! nice make up! god okay Ali I need to show this to craig when we're done! it looks professional!"

"Thats incredible! she looks just like you Lindsay" joked Derek when he finally got over there which earned him an elbow in the arm, he touched her hand as her reached for her playbill, maria was too dumb struck to say anything she was staring into Derek's dark brown chocolate eyes, lost then when she finally snapped out of it she noticed that he was looking straight into her unique light jade eyes. "duh… sorry…um" maria couldn't think of anything to say so she just looked away '_you idiot! think of something and you have a boy friend! don't go crushing on every boy_ you_ meet!_'

"dyou … did a … great job in the show"

"dum…I…uh….thanks"

Lindsay started to notice their embarrassment so she attempted to change the subject "Derek their play bills?!"

"oh yeah right!" he yanked his attention away from her eyes and started sighing the playbills his gaze only focusing on the playbills

"hey can you all please come with me?" Lindsay asked in a very flygirl way, obediently they all followed her through the back doors cecelia squealed as Derek followed behind quietly obviously trying not to get noticed "did you see the way he was looking at you that was adorbs!"

"it was humiliating!"

"no I repeat it was adrobs you and Derek! that was so cute did you hear the way her stuttered! he likes you!"

"no he doesn't" with that they started bickering as usual Bunii literally had to shove them apart before they would start to slap each other. they finally got to the changing rooms to find kathy, mary k and craig still there talking about to nights performance, what else would they be talking about?

"well to tell the truth Derek did forget his line in dancing through life" kathy complained

"but I liked how he improvised and said 'Well your not very social able are you mrs green bean?' that was clever" protested mary k

"micheal was a little flat tonight but that was only because he hadn't had a good nights sleep the other night" informed craig putting away the paint brushes and make up

"craig I"ve got a little surprise for you!" Lindsay sang as she walked in with maria and the gang, craig turned around spotting maria almost instantly "what is it Lindsay- OH MY GOD!" he stared at maria for a while he was impressed 't_hat is either some really good make up or she dyed her skin that color or she is actually green_' he thought but pondered on the last though was it even possible for that to happen? an actual green girl just walking in on him?

"Wow she has some amazing skills!" craig said walking over to examine her "I know me and ali saw her and were like NOWAY or in other words wait just a clock tick!" all craig could do was laugh and continue examining maria "hmmm….. you don't mind if i pour some water on your arm do you?"

"n… no" maria recalled what happened in wizard of oz 'the witch meted! ah you liquified her!' she was hoping that wouldn't happen to her, craig came back with some make up remover and a glass of water she hadn't noticed he was gone "wait craig before you do something you're going to regret how a bout we let her sit down I'll grab a towel and- oh never mind" kathy looked at the couch full of fangirls and _the_ Lindsay medez chatting and laughing things that have happened "so she actually slapped me and I nearly couldn't cackle yes I sobbed once or twice but Katie can hit really hard if she catches you off guard and- uh craig why do you have that look on your face?"

craig couldn't believe his eyes the water hadn't done anything and the make up remover had taken just as much effect as the water and he'd rubbed so hard that maria's skin was turing into a tan color "what?!" maria knew exactly were this was going and prepared herself for what was about to happen


	4. competition

**AN: second update in a day oh yeah! can't wait till next tuesday to update... I wonder *grins* **

"Craig? earth to Craig are you okay?" maria asked waving her hands in front of his face he didn't budge. Derek finally walked into the room with his courage up and strolled straight up to Craig an tackled him to the ground "TICKLE FIGHT!"

Lindsay was about to protest "no Derek-" when CRASH " never mind" maria just giggled and laughed at Derek's goofiness cecelia pulled her out of the way as they rolled straight towards her, they fell into bonnie and then she tripped and fell on top of Lindsay causing nia and bunii to shriek with laughter Kathy, mary k and raé just stood there confused. "umm…. kathy I think we have a very very big mess in here! and I'm not just talking about the mess the boys are making!" whispered mary k

"I agree" raé replied dryly

when the commotion finally stopped they helped clean up the room which took only about two minutes, all that cleaning actually whizzed by with Lindsay's singing of course everyone eventually joined in when she sang defying gravity.

" I know! lets have singing contest before we leave!" Bunii squealed "lets have…. who does't want to sing?" Kathy, mary k and Craig raised their hands "okay you three are the judges! now give us the order we're going in!" kathy grabbed some paper and started scribbling down some names and what order they should go in "I think it should be Lindsay, Derek, maria, cecelia, bonnie, peach, nia, bunii then-"

"no! you doing the professional singers first! it should be beginner then amateur then professional" complained cecelia well she was kind of right I'm mean save the best for last!

"fine! well do maria, cece, bunii, raé, bonnie then nia! the rules are no wicked songs do something you haven't sung in a while"

bonnie made an upset face

"try something like leona lewis or Selena Gomez okay when you're ready maria!" maria shifted nervously in her seat before slowly getting up and bitting her lip thinking of a song.

"_I never see a diamond in the flesh, I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies and I'm not proud of my address, _

_ in the torn up town. No post code envy. but every songs like gold teeth, gray goose tripping in the bathroom bloodstains, _

_ ball gowns trashing the hotel room. We don't care. We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams,_

_ but everybody's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your timepiece, jet planes, islands tigers on a gold leash._

_ We don't care_

_ we're not caught up in affair and we'll never be royals_

_ it don't run in our that kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different type of buzz_

_ and we'll never be rulers you can call me queen and baby I'll rule, let me live that fantasy_"

maria twisted her hands nervously when she was done, looking nervously at cecelia to take over she blinked twice snapping out of a daze '_I knew this was going to happen when I sang_' she brushed past Cecelia as she sat down

"that was some good singing maria" Lindsay reassured also noticing her embarrassment in singing cecelia knew exactly which song to sing she cleared her throat

"_hello, we ever you are, are dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?_

_ tonight we do it big, we do it like stars, we don't give fun, _

_ cause thats just who we are and we are, we are, we are, we are, we are_

_ the crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids and we are, we are, we are,_

_ we are, we are the crazy kids, we are the we are the crazy people"_

she bowed when she finished

"I thought that song suited Lindsay and Derek!" she said giggling beckoning bunii to come and start singing. Bunii jumped straight up unlike maria and was ready to go for it she started to belt out.

"_putting my defenses up! cause I don't wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_ never put my love out on the line, never said yes to the right guy, never had trouble getting what _

_ I want but when it comes to wicked. I'm never good enough when I don't care, I can play 'em like a_

_ fiyero doll, won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a emerald ball but you make me wanna _

_ act like a girl, painting my nails and wear high heels wicked yeah it's wicked make me so nervous I just can't do my hair_!"

Bonnie was shocked "nice editing!"

"couldn't help it!" bunii laughed as she sat down making room for raé. raé was a little nervous so she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and started singing one her favorite songs

"_walking through a dream I see you my light in darkness breathing hope of new light_

_ now I live through you and you through me. Enchanting. I pray in my heart_

_ that this dream never ends. I see deep through eyes. Breathing through life flying high_

_ your love shines the way into paradise so I offer my life as a sacrifice. I live through your love._

_ you teach me how to see all that's beautiful. my senses touch a world I never pictured._

_ now I give to you my hope. I surrender._"

"that was beautiful raé!" maria commented raé smiled and plonked down next her on the arm of the couch as bonnie started to sing and dance.

"_I stand waiting for you to bang the gong, to crash the critic saying_

_ is it right or is it wrong? if only fame had an IV, baby I bear_

_ being away from you I found the vein and put it there! I live only_

_ applause, applause, applause I live only applause plause live for the _

_ plause plause, Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me applause _

_ applause applause you give me the thing that I love turn the lights on put your_

_ hands up, make 'em touch make it real loud! give me the thing that I love turn the_

_ lights on!_"

they all applauded for bonnie pretending to scream and shout "YAY BONNIE! GO GET'EM!" raé screamed bonnie just laughed and jumped onto the couch laughing "nia you turn!" just like bunii she ran straight into the middle of the dressing room and started singing.

_"Bring the action! when you here this in the castle you gotta turn this stuff up you gotta turn this stuff up you gotta turn this stuff up! when we up in the castle_

_ all eyes on us, all eyes on us, all eyes on us see the boys in the club, _

_ they watching us they watching us they watching us. _

_ everybody in the club all eyes on us all eyes on us all eyes on us_

_ I wanna scream and shout and let it all out and scream and shout and let it out we sayin_

_ oh wee oh wee oh wee oh we saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh you are now now rocking with _

_ the happyobsessedwickedfan and nia nia!_"

raé and peach fell off the couch laughing and nearly pulled Lindsay down with them "we'll tell you the results later guys we can't stay here all night so we'll only be about 15 and this is judged on what role you would probably be suited to play in wicked that's why we only asked for songs that weren't from wicked confusing I know" kathy declared when they helped them back up. "in the mean time lets go surprise ali" Lindsay squealed which was very unlike Lindsay

**AN: songs used **

**Royals- lorde**

**Crazy kids- kesha**

**Heart attack- demmi levono (sorry if I spelt her name wrong *ducks under couch*)**

**I see you- leona lewis (I love this song) **

**Applause- lady gaga**

**scream and shout- Britney spears and I think Will I am **


	5. The start of a very long conversation

**AN: okay barely got time to post this about to get to school! anyway peach don't hate me your just the older sister so don't get mad... **

Derek and Lindsay walked into Ali mauzey's dressing room acting like it was just a normal night after the show at wicked "hey alls" Derek sighed sounding bored "hey Derek hi Lindsay whatcha doin?" she said packing away her stuff in a bag and putting her jewelry back on "nothing unlike usual" Lindsay whined doing her best impression of galinda when didn't get what she wanted Ali turned around and did a mock shock "oh my god! the Lindsay Mendez not doing anything after the show? I'm impressed! you can't sit still for long-" a green figure popped out from behind Lindsay and scared the life out of Ali "AHHHH! zombie!" she grabbed her eyeliner and held it like a sword "ouch I know I'm green but don't get carried away!" maria announced pretending to be insulted crossing her arms over her chest and frowning "sorry I didn't look before I grabbed-" she looked down at her 'sword' and started laughing "sorry" maria rolled her eyes "It's okay! I'd never stay mad at you guys!" bonnie ran in screaming "ohmygodmygod! kathy said that'd I'd make a good elphaba and is actually going to talk to the producer and I might get an audition! oh god! what am I going to wear?! should I dye my hair black?! what" she stopped ranting when she saw the others laughing "whats so funny?"

"I think Ali could help with what your going to wear!" laughed Lindsay Ali continued laughing but then stopped "hey!" maria fell onto the floor roaring with laughter, Derek started explaining why they were still laughing bonnie punched him in the arm "ow! why would you do that?! you have to admit it was funny!" nia ran in when she heard bonnie screaming at the top of her lungs and was just as confused as bonnie "whats going on? why are they laughing? OH BONNIE! we could trick bunii and peach into thinking that they're reacting to when we had that little no good deed contest!"

bonnie smirked

"BUNII! PEACH! COME QUICK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

bunii and peach sprinted into the room seeing the broadway stars and teenager on the ground crying they stood they gobsmacked "we… we … we did that?!" bunii stuttered

peach turned pale "oh. my. god. bunii I think we might have powers!" she sounded serious nia couldn't help it any more and burst to into tears falling to the ground "it hurts! bonnie help me!" she screamed rolling on the ground gripping her waist 'such an actress' bonnie thought choking back laughter "NIA! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! NIA-" she pretended to collapse onto the ground just as she touched her, Lindsay following the example did the same. Maria started screaming "CECELIA! HELP ME!" cecelia was there in an instant as maria fell onto her knees hugging herself and making her eyes water cecelia flew over to her immediately grabbing her "MARIA! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" maria pretended to gasp for air and then closed her eyes Cecelia started screaming dramatically"NOOOO!" maria whispered what was going on in to her ear before pretending to go limp "Ali, Derek are you-" they were already lying on the floor taking short gasps for air "OH GOD NO! BUNII PEACH YOU'VE KILLED THEM!"

bunii started to panic "peach what do we do?! wait! the cops are going to come after us- we'll need to get out of town and change our name!" peach started getting at what she was saying and slapped her "calm down bunii rabbit! and stop being such a baby!" raé was the last to the scene if the crime and just started laughing her head off hitting the door frame as she did so "you do realize they're joking right? look at them! they're breathing!" bunii was too busy muttering to her self and rubbing her face to reply but peach was pretty sure that they weren't acting "NO they aren't!"

"yes. they. are"

"no. they. aren't"

"yes .they. are and I. will. prove. it!" raé went over to Lindsay and explained slowly "look chest moving up and down see not dead acting" peach rolled her eyes, Ali started shaking violently trying to contain the laughter

"SHE'S HAVERING A SOME KINDA HEART COMPOULSION!" yelled bunii pointing

"english smart alack!" peach shouted still annoyed with raé

"oh sorry SHE'S HAVERING A SEDURE!"

peach and raé had skeptical looks on their faces

" okay lemme try this again…. SHE'S HAVERING A HEART ATTACK! no?"

peach face palmed "Bunii not right now-"

raé was fuming "don''t talk to your cuisine like that!"

"watch me!"

raé started glaring at her in a very elphaba like way 'oh qouxwood this was not going to end well' bunii though edging back to go find kathy and craig.

"whatcha gonna do raé? kick me ya chiken legged freak!"

"WAIT A FARM BRAT PICKIN CLOCK TICK! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"you heard me CHICKEN LEGGED FREAK BABY!"

raé was about to launch herself at peach when kathy grabbed her shoulder "that's not a very good idea!" raé huffed and relaxed again as craig started talking to peach about being an older sister to not annoy her younger sister "think of it like you're elphaba and she's nessarose and then nia is-" he looked around "were is nia?" bunii pointed to nia who was still acting unconscious with the rest of the group. "come on guys get up" bunii said gently kicking bonnie "No! we're tired" bonnie joked in a babyish voice snuggling closer to nia

"that was some night wasn't?" maria told Derek as she and the rest of the group went to go find the car and tracy "yeah it was!… hey do you think we could you know… meet up after bonnie's audition next sunday?" Maria cocked her head as they strolled to the taxi outside "well bonnie did ask if we could all come to her audition so I kinda have no choice" she replied wondering if he actually DID like her. Derek noticed the expression on her face and changed the subject. "so kathy talked the producer into the audition? that means Lindsay will be able to relax her ankle for a while she sprang it the other day" Maria had an apologetic look on her face she had no Idea! poor Lindsay and the standby was going to stop next week! "well I guess bonnie will be stand by until Lindsay leaves then?" Derek nodded sadly he didn't wanted Lindsay to go she was so much fun to be around.

"okay do you guys promise not to fight? when you go back?" cecelia said concerned about how much these girls fought, they weren't playing attention just messing around on roleplayingweebly Peach bursted out laughing, nia's face was one of horror instead and Bonnie just gawked at her iPhone. "OH NO YOU DON'T" Lindsay shouted at the device.

**AN: oh by the way it's .com **


	6. annnnnd we've got a BIG problem

**AN: I'm soooo sorry! I was reading ocean's daughter and then I was like 'waaaiiit! I've got my own story to update!' then I had to write it out and then post it and everything! so sorry... I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys to make it up to you! :D OHMYGOD! I just realized my nick name rhymes with elphie's! fae raé! that's sooooo cool!**

peach, bonnie, raé, nia, bunii , Lindsays and Ali's conversation on :

Exoticpeachblossom:

*pushes chenzal off mount enta* take that NIA!

Niathewickedlover:

WHY?! WHAT DID I DO?! *crumbles to ground crying*

happyobsessed3611:

*whispers to nia* I gotcha covered!

Thewickedraé:

*winks at nia*

Rainbowbunii:

what are you two up too?

Happyobsessed3611:

nothin

Thewickedraé:

anyone up for a cookie?

Wickedlindsaymedez:

OOOOO! OVER HERE!

Exoticpeachblossum:

*snatches cookies* thank you!

Rainbowbunii:

I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GIVE ME THE COOKIES! *runs after her*

Thewickedraé:

oops

Happyobsessed3611:

I can fix this…

WILL! GET AWAY FROMT THE TRUCK!

Niathewickedlover:

WILL! NO! STOP- oh that's sooooo cool did you see her Hotwire the truck?

Wickedlindsaymendez:

STAY FOUCUSED NIA!

Glindatheali:

WILL! I'M GONNA GET EDEN!

Exoticpeachblossum:

what the heck?!

Rainbowbunii:

*tackles peach and grabs cookies* :P

Happyobssessed3611:

WILLEJMEN! NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO PAST A RED LIGHT!

Thewickedraé:

HEEEEETTTTTT NULLLLLAAAAAAA! LINDSAY! GET ALI OFF THE EIFFEL TOWER!

Glindatheali:

O.O

Wickedlindsaymendaz:

*grabs ali* THAT'S WHAT I CALL A BAD ALLI! A VERY VERY BAD- WILL! STOP SETTING NUCS OFF!

Exoticpeachblossum:

going a bit far now….

Thewickedraé:

shut up peach! *pushes chicise iff cliff*

Exoticpeachblossum:

WHY WOULD YOU DOO THAT?!

Happyobsessed3611:

I THOUGHT YOU SUPPORTED TEAM CHICISE?!

Thewickedraé:

YOU SAID I COULDN'T SUPPORT ANY TAKEN TEAMS! BESIDES! I want pizza

Rainbowbunii:

*throws Derek Klena off tallest building in the world* STOP FIGHTING!

Glindatheali:

DID YOU JUST SERIOUSLY THROW DEREK OFF THE TALLEST BUILDING IN THE WORLD?!

Rainbowbunii:

O.O *runs for life*

Glindatheali:

*chases her in bubble*

Happyobsessed3611:

RAÉ YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! *throws chiceal off grand canyon*

Thewickedraé:

THE WICKED RAÉ OF THE WEST HAS FEELINGS YOU KNOW! *pushes lindsay off cliff*

Wickedlindsaymedenaz:

DID YOU JUST PUSH ME OFF THE CLIFF?! THIS. IS. WAR!

Thewickedraé:

oh yes I did! charge! *runs towards lindsay*

WickedLindsaymendez:

COME AT ME BRAGH!*arms myself with magic broom*

Thewickedraé:

OH I'M COMING!*arms myself with flying broom*

Glindatheali:

*slaps both of them* WE CAN'T ALL COME AND GO BY BROOM!

Wickedlindsaymedez:

says the girl who flies in bubbles!

Niathwiwckedlover:

watch the rest of the fight at *ends video* okay sop fighting!

Exoticpeachblossum:

BWAHAHAHAHAHAH did you two no three get into a fight with out me setting anything off?!

Happyobsessed3611:

O.O I think they did! and we know how to stop it!

ahem raé could you put that broom into good use and I don't know SAVE TEAL?!

Rainbowbunii:

ALI! I BROKE YOUR SHOES YOUR GLINDA SHOES!

Exoticpeachblossum:

LINDSAY! WILL AND STEPH ARE AT IT AGAIN!

Wickedlindsaymendez:

WHAT?! AGAIN?!

Glindatheali:

WHY?! *shoots bubbles at her*

Thewickedraé:

WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH CHENZAL OR CHICSTIN!

Happyobsessed3611:

*touches chenzal & chicstin*

Thewickedraé:

WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Happyobsessed3611:

welp you told me not to so yeah… AND YOU DON'T SUPPORT THOSE TEAMS!

Elphabathropp:

hey guys- WHAT THE?!

The five kids laughed at elphaba www's response while cecelia just looked at them like they were maniacs she let out her best galinda squeal to get their attention "whatcha doin? why ya laughing?". Bunii showed her the conversation thinking that she knew what chicsels were. "oh… what are chisels?"

"chicsels are like all the actresses… like gina beck, teal wicks, idnia mensal, kristin chennoweth, wililejmen verkaik-" peach started leaping at the thought of mentioning all of the actresses"oooooo! don't forget Lindsay and Ali! and stephanie! and ashley annaleigh and Rachel tucker!" Raé started laughing at peach for her sudden change in mood but then Tracy turned a corner and started to bolt for the phones, Bunii saw tracy and grabbed everyone's phones running behind Derek. "Bunii Angela bakin! come back here with those phones!"

"NO! guys back me up!" bonnie just shrugged and pulled peach over she ended up pulling nia who pulled Lindsay and Ali. "Bonnie leigh drakens!" yelled Lexie "we have to get home-"

"MOM! YOU WON'T BELIVE THIS! Lindsay took us back stage all day that's why you haven't seen us since the show going off topic aren't I? anyway! KATHY Lindsay's dresser TALKED TO THE PRODUCER AND HE SAYS I CAN HAVE AN AUDITION! ON SATURDAY!" Lexie stopped for a second taking it all in once she did a smile burst onto her face. "my little girl is gonna be a broadway star!" she shouted running to give bonnie a hug, but Derek was still feeling cheeky and blocked lexie. "none shall past and touch her ozness and friends!" He preached, puffing his chest out like a club guard. Lexie stopped running and smiled in amusement "well bunii he acts just like you said he does!" bunii just shrugged and pulled all the other girls back to the mothers. Nia started doing puppy dog eyes "and why did you do that?" raé walked up to Nia and got in her face. "well it's time to go home isn't it?" Nia smirked "you listen here missy! I know you're a goodie two shoes and you have to suck up to mom like that but we were in the middle of having a mystical thing called fun" Nia had risen to her full hight as she gushed this doing her best elphaba impressions. Raé in reaction stage slapped her tossing her hair once she did, Bunii rolled her eyes as bonnie filmed it with her iPhone.

Nia cackled "feel ozmopolitan?"

Raé scrunched up her face "yes, yes I do!"

"good" Nia stage slapped her back "so. do. I!" they broke into a massive tickle fight just as bonnie put suspense music on. "ahhhhh!" peach started joining in all of a sudden.

* * *

"Finally!" Tracy complained when she and lexie got into the truck and had said good bye to everyone, "lexie are they still asleep?" lexie nodded as she put her seat belt on.

Tracy quickly turned to check only cecelia and maria were awake but barely, "they sure are tired after their fist visit!" tracy commented as she turned back to start the truck.

"and here comes our little witch" joked maria's dad Tom as she and cecelia slowly made their way to the house, maria heard him and started rolling her eyes as she crossed the thresh hold

"well at least I'm not a wicked witch-"

"and you will never be!" groaned cecelia as she fell on a white couch in the middle of the living room. "anyway how was the show?" asked Tom. cecelia immediately perked up and started jumping on the couch "it was ozsome! we need to go again! again! and again! and-" she stopped jumping and was smiling evilly "maria met Derek klena he asked her out" Tom stopped getting coke for everyone "wait… maria you can't go out with him! what will Jack think?" maria slumped on the white couch she forgot he was coming home early tomorrow just for her this was not good. "relax dad it's just a hang out we're going to watch a friend's audition then grab a late lunch that's it no strings attached!" maria's face started to darken '_right_?'

"mimi are you okay?" cecelia started to worry, she herself knew jack and what could happen if she did start dating Derek and didn't say '_I'm sorry Jack it's over_'

maria had appeared not to have heard her and was deep in thought.'_this is really really bad... if Derek likes me he'll let me go right? but what will I do? well I could get over him right? I could get over that cute face and the way his eyes light up when he's about to pull a joke or prank- oh no I do have a crush on him! what am I going to do?! Jack will eventually notice! and then he might hurt Derek!'_

cecelia seemed to read her thoughts "it's okay maria! we'll find a way... so far there are three options: number one break up with Jack and date Derek

Number two: break Derek's heart and say you don't love him-"

Tom raised an eyebrow "and what's number three?"

cecelia shrugged "well... move on to a tropical island tattoo your skin blue with stripes and lean na'vi" maria laughed "and what? say that I'm ntieri and he's Ntieri's father? noway... we could do that for halloween though..." Tom was to laugh this time "I don't think I could pass off as ntieri's father... he's too... too-"

"what? not like you?"

"I was going to say serious"

"yeah right! and I'm red!" cecelia said rolling her eyes

maria smiled "actually cece your face is red- are you okay?"

Tom leaned closer to maria when he put the cokes down on the table "I don't think she works well under pressure-"

cecelia started bitting her lip "weelllllll I am Jakes little sis... maybe I could tell him that your a criminal- what? why are you looking at me like that? okay maybe that was going _too_ far"

Tom nodded giving her a stern look "maybe I could say I don't want him seeing my daughter ever again" cecelia gave maria a cheeky look knowing that maria sounded like Louise dearman and wilijemen verkaik in one. "ever again! eeeever again! no good deed will I doooooooo ever aaaagggggaaaaaiiiiiinn!" maria belted nearly frightening her father to death "you guys going to be doing that for the rest of your lives aren't you?"

cecelia nodded "yep ozian and proud!" maria and cecelia laughed when they saw Tom's confused face.

* * *

Maria painted her best smile on her face as Jake walked over to her "hey! hows my favorite girl in the world!" He said kissing the top of her head '_why do I hate him all of a sudden? I've always known he was a badboy but why the hate now?_' He looked at her

"are you okay? is something wrong tuts?" she shuddered that nickname sounded disturbing now.

"nothing J it's just... my dad wants to talk to you... he says it's important" Jake's face fell

"oh I know what's going on!" he said backing away

"you do?" her hands started sweating

"your father knows about the candy store!"

maria sighed in relief "yes he knows about the candy store... we should probably get back to my place he said to get back home one I picked you up" He nodded and pulled his luggage to the car.

**AN: umm... that's a lot of ****dialogue... might do another chapter! YAY but only cause I'm bored!**


	7. Comotion

**AN: sorry for the long wait guys I got writers block for the chapter... that's what happens when you wait to write it so I'll work on the next chapter now. It'll be up on Tuesday **

* * *

Maria and Jack finally got to Maria's house, cecelia had gone to get the bed ready and Tom was getting dinner ready for everybody. When Cecelia saw Jack she panicked, sprinting and yelling for tom.

"TOM! TOM! MARIA AND MY BROTHER ARE HOME!"

"what happened to my name cecelia? Jack?"

cecelia stopped dead in her tracks afraid of the tone in his voice, she knew she was gonna get it later when they got home… if he wasn't sleeping over too which he was most likely to do.

Maria pulled Jack towards the stairs, figuring out what to tell him tomorrow if he saw her with Derek "Jack. come on, I need to put your bags away in the guest room-"

Jack was stunned "I'm not allowed to sleep in your room… with you?"

Maria shook her head "no"

"but minty pie whenever I visit I sleep in your room-"

Tom walked in at that moment hearing the nickname 'minty pie' he always hated it when Jack called his

daughter minty pie to him… it seemed racist

"not this time Jim"

"Jack"

"what ever twinkle toes"

Jack growled "And why am I not allowed this time?"

Cecelia started to explain "well you see Maria-"

Tom quickly cut cecelia off "is in the middle of mid terms and needs to focus and I don't want you to mess it up Jamie"

Jack eyed them suspiciously "it's Jack okay? Ja. ck. Jack"

"alright jungle Jim" Maria rolled her eyes heading to the guest room to put Jack's bags down

* * *

The next day Bonnie, Maria and Derek went to the studio above the Gershwin for Bonnie's audition.

"BRING ME DOWN! BRING ME DOWN! AAHHHHHHHHH!" Bonnie sang as she lifted a broom above her head and belting it out as best as she could. "very good bonnie give us a day or two to decide" Bonnie nodded, walking slowly out of the studio incase they had something else to say… which they didn't. Once outside she sprinted to maria and Derek who were nowhere to be found currently.

"Derek… this isn't a date or something… is it?" Maria asked as she and Derek walked towards Starbucks and Dunkin donuts which were luckily placed together, Derek thought about it for a second

"I truthfully don't know, I like you and all- like a friend" he grimaced at the end of his sentence he wanted to be more than friends, he wanted to make up a nick name for her and be there when she needed some one to be there for her.

"oh okay…"

they drifted into a deathly silence. Derek pushed his hand into his fingering the box inside '_should I give it to her? nah… maybe later'_ he thought as they opened the doors to Starbucks, a few people thought Maria was Lindsay and asked for an autograph. "no, I'm not Lindsay medez sorry guys" they sighed and mumbled 'awws' a couple questions if they were boyfriend and girlfriend answered and they went away to order their chocolate milks.

after the lunch they went out to the park that's when Derek finally worked up the nerve to give 'it' to her

"maria… I wanted to give this to you… I saw it and thought of you" He pulled out the violet blue box and she freaked out.

"wait… your not purposing! are you?! I have a boyfriend! I can't Derek-"

"it's not a ring! it's… a gold necklace… with an emerald gem on it look" he opened the box revealing the shining jewelry then maria laughed at her mistake and took the necklace gratefully, blushing. Bonnie eventually found them sitting on a bench in central park

"YOU WALKED ALL THE WAY TO CENTRAL PARK AND LEFT ME IN THE STUDIO YOU MANIACS!" they stared at her for a moment feeling really guilty "BUT! I for give you! cause your such a cute couple!" Maria and Derek looked at each other then scooted away from each other embarrassed both growing a deep shade of pink, confusing poor bonnie

"what's wrong? it's the truth- waaait are you two not dating?! why not?!" Derek started to whistle and look around avoiding Bonnie's gaze as maria started rubbing her arms uneasily

"I… I have a boyfriend Bonnie it's… complicated"

Bonnie was disappointed she knew that they would be a VERY cute couple _'I guess they just need a little push_' she thought as they all again floated into a silence until cecelia came running with Nia.

"MARIA! MARIA!" cecelia came running and nearly knocked bonnie over "just… just give me… give me a second" she panted "Jack is-"

"OOOOOH! DONUTS!" Nia cried, Derek had apparently kept a few donuts and was eating one no so stealthily so Nia grabbed the last three scarfing them down very in a unladylike way.

"cecelia focus! what happened with jack?!" Maria asked snatching the donuts from a all ready hyper Nia, who unfortunately had handed Bonnie and cecelia a donut.

Cecelia was jumping round looking ready to run the Olympic races in seconds "oooohnothingmuchjusthathewasatburgerkingjustacros stheroadandsawyoutwo!"

"CECELIA IN ENGLISH!" Maria and Derek ordered

cecelia tossed her strawberry blond hair off her shoulder "okaaaay gees. 'oooh nothin much just that he was at burger king just across the road and saw you two!'"

Maria's eyes grew as big as tennis balls "he… he… what?"

Nia rolled her eyes like it was obvious "he saw you two walking and laughing!" Maria's face went from a beautiful emerald green to mint green in almost a second, Derek was just as confused as Bonnie was earlier

"and why is she so scared?" Bonnie asked nosily

Cecelia calmed down "umm… Jack is kinda-"

Jack walked over at that second "hey Totes, yo little sis. hey do I know you two? why are you sitting with my girlfriend? who are you?" he was clearly angry at _his_ girlfriend, not Derek's, hanging out with another guy. Maria stood up and confronted him "it's okay Jack! we were just talking that's it!" Jack looked at his girlfriend suspiciously then grabbed her arm digging his nails into the skin and pulled her towards his car.

"what… what are you doing?! there my friends-"

"I don't care if they're your cousins! I don't want you anywhere near them!"

she yanked her arm away "you can't control me all my life!"

"yeah well how am I supposed to know if you're not going to dump me for him!"

"who? Derek?! he's a sweetheart but I don't like him like that!" she protested as Jack pushed her into the car slamming the door shut.

Cecelia groaned "why does he always have to Over REACT?!" She stomped over to the car with half the mind to slap him "JACK! HE'S A FRIEND OF OURS! WE MET HIM AT THE STAGE DOOR OF THE GERSHWIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

Jack glared at his sister wanting nothing more than to be alone with his girlfriend for one day "what are you talking about? 'what are you doing?' what does it look like I'm doin? I'm taking my girlfriend home!" he said as he got into the car "she's tired and confused-"

"I am not! and it's confusified!" Maia shouted about to open the door when he locked it seeing her move "LET ME OUT YOU BRAINLESS PEICE OF JUNK!"

Jack slammed on the electorate "NO!"

Cecelia started running after the car "AT LEAST GIVE ME A RIDE IDIOT!" the car stopped backing up and nearly hit her, the window slowly rolled down revealing Jacks face crinkled with anger "why should I you look like you need exercise fatty" cecelia gaped at the insult not moving even as the car sped off round the corner.

when she got back to Maria's there was a huge fight going on between Jack and Maria.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I'M GONNA DUMP YOU BECAUSE I'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM?'" screamed Maria at the top of her lungs, Tom was probably still at work.

"I SAW THE WAY HE LOOKED AT YOU MARIA! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU LIKE HIM TOO!"

Maria was fuming and would've kicked him if cecelia hadn't held her back by the arm

"HE LIKES ME AS A FRIEND! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO?! GO ROMEO AND JUILET AND RUN OFF WITH HIM YOU DIMWIT?!" Jack slapped Maria making her fall to the ground, holding her face. Cecelia grabbed her hand helping her up, she was breathing hard maybe even sobbing as she held the spot were a forest green bruise was forming.

cecelia started to walk maria to the kitchen to the freezer "Jack go home"

"this is my home!"

"no it's not… not any more" Maria whispered as she walked

"wait… are you?… are you breaking up with me?"

Maria stopped walking despite the lump in her throat and the unshed tears stinging her eyes "I… I… don't know… I just don't want you see you right now" she heard the door slam, hard.


	8. Apologizing not really gonna work

"let me see the bruise Maria" Tom gently lifted the Ice pack off her face "it's not too bad… should be gone by next week" He examined the cut on her lip which also wasn't too bad.

"I'm so sorry for letting him stay here Mr. redwood" cecelia said staring at the marble floor of the kitchen

"it's okay. I'll just have to make a phone call to your mom and tell her about everything. Including the candy store incident" Tom frowned as he applied some brown spray on top of Maria's bruise, she cringed as he did so. "sorry Falaba"

"That's not my nick name" Maria smiled "that's elphaba's"

"I know… I just can't think of anything else"

Cecelia was shocked "what about Mimi? or… Mar… or Momo"

"and how does that go with my name? Momo?"

"I dunno"

Tom laughed as he put the first aid kit away "what about Mac?"

cecelia just scrunched her face up and was about to say something when maria interrupted her "that's fine"

"I don't get it!" cecelia said blankly

"My full name is Maria Aurora Christina Redwood… with out the R it's Mac"

"but that sounds like a computer"

Maria just shrugged and went to get a hot chocolate. When she left the room Cecelia and Tom began to discuss what to do about Jack.

"Ruthless monster! slapin my friend like that! ho ho is he never gonna get a girlfriend again when I talk to all my friends!" Cecelia muttered taking out her phone and doing a broad cast message to all hundred of her contacts "I'm never letting him stand in a ten mile radios of maria!"

* * *

Jack wasn't even thinking straight when he slapped Maria, he wasn't even thinking straight when he walked home that night. Just be glad that his mother spotted him before he got to his room to call the Gershwin. Clarice was in the kitchen cooking her own dinner "JACK NERVAN DESTRORO! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU?! I'M A GROWN MAN!" Jack protested

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" By the look on his face when he walked over Clarice could tell what had happened, it's happened seven times already with Maria "Jack. It's not a walk in the park to love someone, why would you slap her again? how could you be so low?"

He pushed past her "She's not the girl I used to know not any more and she might break up with me"

Clarice pitied him this time " what do you expect? when you slap a girl it hurts more to them than when a girl slaps you… sometimes" Jack laughed a little remembering the time that Cecelia slapped him, left a mark for a month. "Jack. you need to stop slapping her, she's special-"

"She's green"

"so what?! she's still a girl Jack! start treating her like one and maybe Just maybe she might for give you" Clarice walked out of the room "and please stop acting like such a jerk and actually go, say sorry and see what happens" Jack for once actually thought before he acted and decided he would talk to maria, which I don't think went very well.

* * *

Jack managed to spot Maria and Lindsay in the store buying party supplies for Bonnie's congratulations party

"Maria! Maria!" Jack started to advance towards Maria

Maria ignored him and went to the end of the lane "Lindsay, I can't talk to him right now… could you scare him off?"

"sure" Lindsay stood in Jack's way staring him in the eye when he moved to the side she moved to the side, mirroring him. "she doesn't want to talk to you"

"I know but I want to talk-"

"Lindsay! what's Bonnie's favorite color again?" Maria asked holding two jars of face paint " I know we definitely have to buy green"

"Try pink and yellow" Jack called to her trying to make conversation which didn't work… at all.

Lindsay walked back over to Maria "and don't even try to come Jack… it's at Bonnie's house"

some girls in the other lane chuckled at Jack as he walked over even after they warned him.

"Maria I-"

"Jack don't even try to reason with me…" The light that used to be in her eyes were replaced with darkness and her face was covered in hurt "We ain't even friends no longer"

Jack just stood there with his mouth hanging open until Derek, of course Derek came with them he'd never miss a party, came round the corner with a cake list "hey girls what's your opinion on- oh Maria is this the guy who nearly ripped the skin off your arm?"

Jack straighten and closed his mouth, handing out his hand "Jack"

"Derek" greeted Derek cautiously, well this guy did slap Maria the girl of his dreams, "so what brings you to the super market?"

"I was going to apologize to maria"

Derek eyed him suspiciously and wrapped his arm around Maria

Jack glared at him "what are you doing?"

"we're dating now"

"Maria… is it true?"

Maria just nodded and resumed shopping with Derek while Lindsay mouthed "_I warned you!_"

* * *

"Jack I told you, don't slap her, and what do you do? you slap her!"

Jack just ignored his mother and kept staring at the wall and threw a picture of him and Maria at the cement making it shatter and rip

"look. she's moved on, why don't you?"

Jack didn't respond clarice rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room to phone Maria's father

* * *

Maria, Lindsay and Derek were too deep in party planning that they didn't even notice Bonnie, Peach and Bunii walking in to the room, Bunii saw the plans and covered Bonnie's eyes, Peach grabbed the papers and shoved them away, Maria hid the cake ideas in her bag, Lindsay covered the decorations under her couch and Derek tossed the face paint and other activities into an open draw, shoving it closed. "wha? what's going on?"

"nothing" Bunii said letting her hands drop beside her legs. "But I could've sworn-"

"it's nothing… now why don't you go find Raé and Nia, go see what's going on with them…" Lindsay suggested " maybe go play some X box or brainstorm on who Maria's origin's are, I've got a pretty good idea myself"

Maria rolled her eyes "Yeah my dad?"

"not quite" Derek replied mysteriously, Bonnie squealed and dragged the other to girls out of the room. Maria groaned taking out the paper again, Lindsay just shrugged and pulled out the decorations again while Derek got the activities out. They all planned for about an hour until Maria couldn't help but asking a certain question that's been bugging her since Derek said "Not quite"

"Derek. Lindsay"

"Mm?" Derek mumbled still thinking about what to do at eight O'clock

Lindsay was chewing on her pencil "yeah?"

"who do you think my origins are?"

They looked at each other for a minute and Derek leaned towards her from his seat in the sandy yellow chair "well… isn't it kinda obvious?"

"No" Maria expressed that like a question, twirling her raven hair on her finger

"maybe… some powerful sorceress or witch and some wizard?" Lindsay replied tilting her head

Maria thought about it but shook it off, shrugging and retiring back to her plans "Maria you've been working on this too hard… you need some down time… Lindsay how about you too go have a slumber party with pillow fights with the girls and every thing I'll clean up the work"

Maria smiled as she stood up, pecked him on the check and left the room with Lindsay.

* * *

Peach, Nia, Bonnie, Bunii and Raê were sitting in their pajamas on floor covered in pink mattresses with little green designs on them, each individual to match each girl.

Nia was jumping about on her mattress "so I think Maria's-"

"sh sh sh sh! he they come!" Raé said throwing a pillow at Nia as Maria and Lindsay walked in , with their own PJs on, and sat down next to them informing them that they came to have a slumber party.

"well… in that case" Bunii started slowly before hurtling a pillow at Lindsay "show me what ya got!"

**AN: wow there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter... sorry about that. **


	9. Powers?

**AN: Nia, fiyerabarules! your reviews make me laughs so hard! I fall off my bed every time I read them! decided to update cause I had this written down already :P **

By the time Derek got into the girls room, feathers were flooding on to the floor, girls were screaming and squealing, running and yelling, It was pandemonium.

"Chaos rains" Yelled Nia throwing a teddy bear at Lindsay making her fall on top of peach

"WHAT IN THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

Nia pointed towards Ali and Derek, who were literally sitting back and eating popcorn "It was them!" Ali waved her hands in defense as the Maira, Lindsay and Peach charged at them readying their pillows.

"COVER FIRE!" Derek yelled grabbing a pillow and hitting Lindsay with the pillow

"Ali whacked Peach with the pillow and there she goes! sprinting off to hit Nia! oh wait here comes Maria and Cecelia! ooo! that's gotta smart!" cheered Bonnie safely hidden behind the couch holding a hair brush as a micro phone."Raé saw Bunii and creeped up behind her - wait!" everyone stopped the fight as Bonnie stepped into the open "I forgot to update my story!"

Peach raised an eyebrow grabbing Maria and holding her "really Bonnie?"

"what I'm not aloud to-"

"LET THE GREEN GIRL GO!" Lindsay shouted arming her self with a nerf gun

Derek leaned closer to Ali "wasn't that my line?" she just shrugged as Peach started to tango, meaning play fight, with Lindsay

"okay enough! we need some sleep. Mac, Cece, Each, Bun, Bon, Nee and Ra need to goto sleep. they have school tomorrow and it's past eight" Ali ordered as she strode gracefully into the middle of the tickle monster chase.

"HECK TO THE NO!" Yelled Bunii charging at Maria and peach, leaving Bonnie defenseless

"GO. TO. SLEEP!"

There were a lot of 'aww' and tantrums before all the teenagers and young adults were in bed sleeping soundly enough, Peach and Nia kept fighting each other in their sleep, with Kung fu might I add, nearly pushing Raé and Bonnie off their mattresses each time. Nia hit Bunii and Maria a couple of times but that was it until she slammed her leg into Cecelia's waist but other than that they were fine in the room.

* * *

"morin guys" Peach said groggily, trudging towards the fridge, a couple morning greetings rippled across the room

"AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" Cecelia shouted slamming her head down against the table, a muffled ow came from under her arms and the others laughed. "OUCH! who knew mornings were so hard on mondays?"

Maria rolled her eyes "umm… we did!" she passed out waffles and pancakes with syrup to everybody "I mean we wake up almost every day at four o'clock because you take at least an hour or two to change and get ready!"

"Wow she really is Glinda reincarnated!" Ali whispered her eyes getting as big as golf balls.

"maybe I am! toss toss!" cecelia replied tossing her hair

"toss toss" Maria mimicked

"no no Toss Toosss" Ali corrected doing her famous toss toss

"no No NO! your doing it wrong it's: TOSS TOSS NO HANDS!" Peach putted tossing her brunet hair

Bunii yawned "how About TOSS TOSS YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GETTING ANNOYING!" the other resumed eating their breakfast "thank you" she uttered in a surgery coated voice doing her own impression "TOSS TOSS YOUR PANCAKES! I WAS JOKING! DO YOU WANT SOME TOSST ALI ?!" Ali looked at her and shook her head violently "what about you bonnie?" Bonnie just ran to the bathroom and locked the door screaming.

"_why did she run_?" Lindsay mouthed to Maria

"_I dunno_" Maria mouthed back stepping away from Bunii a bit

Maria drived everybody to school Ignoring her sudden thoughts about how Jack must feel about what happened a week ago, how was he?, did he go back to London? these thoughts were reeling around in her head so furiously she could almost hear them moving. Lindsay took the car when they got out, promising to drive it straight back to Tom. Now the school day was pretty much normal, the kids treating Maria like Elphaba and Cecelia getting adored just like Galinda, pretty much normal. The strange thing that happened was after school.

"Gosh! you really do strike me as Elphaba!" Derek teased poking maria in the side as they walked

"Just be glad I don't actually have powers… that would've been a disaster!" Maria said dryly

"obviously you _not_ seeing the aster"

"urgh! shut it!" She joked throwing her hand out, a circular motion like a pulse exhilarated from her hand making chunks of side walk and dirt fly into the air, they looked at each other wildly as rain started bucketing down the streets and drenching every thing in sight. "Maybe I do have powers" Maria proposed watching the rain flood new york city from the safety of a café.

"I was joking. you know that"

Maria's eyes were shining with tears "yeah, but what if I do? what If I hurt someone?"

"you'll find a way to keep control. I believe in you" Derek hugged Maria attempting to comfort her "You know, If you do have powers then I do have a pretty good Idea who your ancestors are"

Maria flinched as thunder drummed against the thick black clouds "really?"

"yeah"

"who?"

"maybe Elphaba or Glinda or someone related to them" Maria laughed at this she thought it was another one of his jokes "May I'm serious"

"thats impossible. If anything I'm just green cause of some radioactive accident that happened when I was a baby!" they stayed silent after that, they stayed deathly silent as if even the walls were listening to their conversation though Maria felt a shiver like a shadow was watching her back, waiting for the precise moment to strike her down or something worse.

* * *

"Why is she not picking up?" Cecelia yelled as she paced the room phone in her hand, the voice mail turned on aggravating her more "URGH! WHY DOES SHE NEVER PICK UP?!"

Bunii walked over to Cecelia "umm Cece?"

"YEAH?!"

she grabbed the phone "your phone is dead"

"oh"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and kept dying Bonnie's hair "okay and you want me to cut it?"

"nope" Bonnie squealed excitedly

"okay then Elphaba's hair style it is"

Lightning flashed outside as Ali came in with a wet Labrador "it's pouring rain outside, have any of you seen rover?" the girls shook their heads "were's that puppy!"

"it's alright. He's probably just sleeping in the indoor playground with his brothers and sisters were you put them" Bunii offered opening the door o the indoor play ground "oh. right!" Ali murmured walking the labrador inside the door and appearing two minutes later.

"well were's Maria and Derek then?! they said they'd be back before nine!" Raé practically yelled looking at her watch "and it's ten! what are we gonna do?"

Peach rolled her eyes "well we could-"

"maybe we should call the police"

"hey-"

"or the firemen!"

"listen maybe we should-"

Nia groaned walking over to the stressed teenager

"OR THE SPECIAL FORCES OR-"

"shh. sh. sh. sh. shhh" Nia said putting her finger against Raé's lips "you hear that?"

"what?"

"HOW GOOD IT SOUNDS WEN YOUR NOT RANTING!" Nia screamed into her ear causing her to stumble away and fall on to the floor

"well you could've said that before making me deaf"

"HEY! we could actually go out and look for them" Peach yelled "thank you! for the show Nia but we probably should go out and look for them!" everyone nodded and muttered agreements "HEY! still talking here!"everyone looked confused "we should probably go now!" the teenagers rushed and pushed finding their coats and jackets, boots and hats then running out the door in separate directions. "Oh boy" Lindsay commented slamming her palm against her face while Ali just shrugged and got into her car.


	10. Ali's stealing!

**AN: so I don't really know any of the streets in New york... I just used one I know in London. Just wondering does anybody read crossovers? OH MY OZ! Did I forget to say happy thanks giving in the last update? *bangs head on desk* HAPPY THANKS GIVING AND SORRY ABOUT THAT! sorry about how short this is... I got a whole series of writers block this month and it just won't go away it's not contagious... I hope**

* * *

Maria took out her phone at the sound of firework playing from her pocket

"and cecelia is officially worried" she sighed desperately wanting to just run outside and sing dancing in the rain or what ever song she could think of

Derek smiled and shifted in his chair "here have a cookie it'll help you calm down" Maria took the cookie muttering a thank you and picking at it afterwards "I meant actually eat the cookie" she just shrugged "why are you so gloomy?"

"Because it's bad enough that I'm green, now I have these strange powers… you saw the way I destroyed the side walk… what if I hurt someone-"

Derek laughed "now you're acting like elsa from frozen"

Maria scowled "well it's true Derek!" she had half the mind to just leave him here in the café if he was going to taunt her so much

"I know"

"well I can understand if you can't- wait what did you just say?"

"I know" Maria was so shocked at his answer that she just sat there starring at him with her mouth hanging open

* * *

Lindsay was trying to get everyone under control back at Bonnie's place "Guys! GUYS!" her voice managed to reach the girls about 2 blocks down from her

Peach stopped what she was doing "What?!"

"weren't they on oxford street?" Lindsay said putting a hand on her hip

Bunii stopped running and grabbed Nia and Bonnie "oh yeah! Meet ya there!" She pulled three of the other girls with er as she ran towards oxford street Lindsay sighed again "There's Ali waiting in the car girls"

They stopped again "oops"

"yeah oops get in the car and lets go" Lindsay commented dryly as she herself climbed into the goldfish brown auto mobile that costed more than her bedroom furnishings "wait Ali isn't this-"

"yup"

"but that's-"

"yup"

"aren't you going to be-"

"Nope" she replied slamming the pedal once all the girls were in and had their seat belts on

* * *

**AN: does anybody else like suspense on waiting for the next update? :P **


	11. MEGAN! NORBERT!

**AN: how it going guys?! new update yay! the peace won't last long in the next chapter boo! anyways I would like to welcome throppgirl123! Hello! So I took all day wrighting this (No worries I was bored anyway) at the tour that they were doing of senior school... I saw another girl that was doing it too! let's get now with the chapter shall we?!**

* * *

ALI!" Lindsay cried as they swerved round a corner "AL-L-LI!" she yelled as they sped over bumps

"WHAT?!" Ali shouted her voice suddenly full of annoyance

"YOU JUST STOLE A CAR FOR PEAT SAKE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?!"

"Guys when are you two going to stop shouting?" Bunii asked staring at cecelia's frustraitified expression "why is everyone acting so weird?"

Bonnie glanced at Bunii for a second with a skeptical look on her face"weird? I'm the only one who's weird around here!"

"that's true" Peach rolled her eyes, Raé and Nia laughed "Guys lets stay on topic… ALI JUST STOLE A CAR!"

"Oh my god it's such a _big_ deal" Ali whined sarcastically "We need to find Derek and Maria-"

"there they are! Pull OVER!" Lindsay yelled without realizing that her voice was rising and pointing towards a window in a café just to the right if them "_Don't shout right ear_" Ali replied in a singsong voice as they pulled over.

"We're saved!" Derek said dramatically "We're saved! home sweet home here we come!" Maria rolled her yes as she got in the car "Gosh Derek is such a drama queen" She teased, Derek immediately jumped in the car not wanting to be left behind. "I'm not a girl" The others just laughed

a while later Derek realized something"Okay I've just noticed… I'm the only guy! I think I might ask Norbert to-"

Nia screamed, Ali pulled the car over and everyone looked at Nia "You're going to ask Norbert to come?!" Derek rolled his eyes "Yeah! we're only like best mates!" Nia screamed again "That's so cool! could I meet him?"

"Yeah"

"Could I get an autograph?!"

"Yes"

"Could I hang out _with_ HIM?!"

"yes yes yes and YES! stop pestering me!" Nia looked at Ali "well? can I meet megan hilty?"

"yeah no" Ali replied slamming the escalate. Lindsay jerked forward "Son of a biscuit! stop doing that!"

Ali managed to do a mock shock while driving "Is Lindsay Mendez getting mad? oooo! I think I'm pushing buttons!"

Derek slammed his head against the car seat "Will you ever stop bickering?"

"NO!" The women both yelled, the teenagers giggled and laughed. "So… were are we going?" Maria asked as they sped around the corner

"Well I'm gonna just drop you two off at your dorm, then drop the girls off at Bonnie's house and then me, Linds, and DK have to go to the theater for tonights show"

"Oh" Cecelia gasped "I forgot! this is our second last year of HS! Oh my Oz!"

"High school! use your vocabulary! "Maria groaned "and you six are gonna make me and your Idols start saying that stuff!"

"GOOD!" the rest of the teenagers shouted, catching Maria off guard "Wow… I don't even think Idina would see that coming-"

"Idina?! Were?! WERE?!" Again catching Maria off guard again, Peach jumped on her lap looking outside the windows. Derek moaned under all the weight of both his girlfriend, there wasn't enough room in the car, and the teenager siting on his legs "PEACH! Please please get off! your crushing my legs!"

Peach slid off Maria's lap disappointed about not seeing Idina "Okay… don't want you to end up like nessa" the rest of the car journey was just a bunch of jokes and singing and chattering, laughing and dancing when they could.

"That was the best!" Cecelia laughed pushing Maria on to her bed, nearly smashing their computer not to mention their homework. "Oh! Cecelia! Woah! Cece! what it! it took me an hour to do both!"

"Do what?"

"You lazy so and so! I meant both our homework!"

"Oh… do you wanna go shopping?"

"No!"

"Why?"

Maria walked into their bathroom "I hate shopping and… we've got school tomorrow" she heard a thump and found Cecelia banging her head against the wall

"Are you trying to lose braincells?"

Cecelia gave Maria a sideways look "Will that make me smarter?"

"NO!" Maria laughed "Common, you need to get some sleep" Cecelia yawned and pulled her nightgown over her head, "can I sleep in?"

"Nope! I just said we have school tomorrow!" Cecelia groaned and laid her head on her fluffy pillow "fine... night mimi"

"Night cece" Maria cooed as she herself dozed off to sleep


	12. Madame A Morrible?

**AN: hey guys! It's the weekend! and I'm bored :P Here's that update! **

* * *

Ali, Maria and Cecelia walked into the shop laughing "My gosh! Al! you got that down!" Cecelia chirped

"Well I da girl aren't I?" she said in a Nikki Minaj voice They laughed again as they approached the counter in the small shop "Um… could we have the mint chocolate and sunday swirl ice cream cake please?" the shop keeper got to work, the girls sat down and chatted for awhile until a man stalked into the shop, heading straight for the girls. "Jack, I still don't understand why you haven't moved on" Maria muttered not looking at him and sipping her drink. Jack scooted into the booth next to Maria. "'scuse me?" Ali protested, frowning deeply. "Jack what are you doing?" Cecelia questioned harshly "That obviously wash't an invitation to come and sit down". Jack stared at Maria, making her uncomfortable "I need to talk to her"

"Then don't stare you stalker!" Maria scooted further away from him and closer to Ali. "cake's done" the shop keeper informed, Ali got up and headed straight towards the confer with the other two girls until Jack stopped them again which was getting just plain annoying. "Don't you insult me you stupid green bean! I need to warn you about-"

"Move on Jack! Go home!" Maria interrupted

"And why do I have to take orders from some dimwits like you-" Cecelia slapped him, it felt good "Don't talk to her like that! You know that we have her back! all you ever did was just slap her and ignore her! why do you want her back?! at least Derek actually cares about her!" Ali and Cecelia started throwing insults at him. Jack grew angrier by the second until he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Maria ruffly and whispered something in her ear. She frowned and pushed him off her "You're delusional!"

"No I'm not! just look!" an old woman walked in, she looked like a fish with a bit too much make up on

"Well hello dearie" it sneered

"okay that's creepy" Ali looked surprised at the figure standing in the door way, Cecelia grabbed the cake "Um… Is it just me or does she look familiar?"

"That's what's so creepy"

"Oh. I'm creepy am I?" The thing asked "Why do I look familiar then? let's have Maria tell us why then" Maria frowned, trying to get at what she was getting at. "_Well, dracanios, I thought you would know bye now_"

"_Don't call me that_!" Maria turned her head a little "_Know what_?" Maria asked narrowing her eyes

The fish-woman-thing cackled "Well as you can see, by the descriptions most of the authors have given you on their little website, I am madame morrible"

Cecelia looked confused "What language are you speaking?!"

"Um… english! dugh!" Maria replied slightly annoyed

"Um… you weren't just a second ago"

Maria looked at Cecelia like she was crazy but shook it off and nodded towards the door, Cecelia and Ali obliged and slowly made towards the door. "Well what does that make me? Elphaba?" Maria played sarcastically, Madame morrible sneered "Not exactly… but you are… of sorts". Maria glared at the hag "Okay I don't speak riddles, what are you doing here and why are you playing with me?"

"I am not playing… you are" Maria bit her lip when the Madame looked towards the two girls edging for the back door "Okay you caught us. Fine. Just tell me why you are here and what you ned to tell me or just move and let me get on with my life"

"Impatient brat. Fine. I'll tell you. I am here to collect you and your power. You are daughter of the wicked witch's grandchild. Therefore you are the air to the throne. I want the throne. So I'm just gonna take it." Morrible sneered, Maria laughed "Jack. Is this your Idea of getting me back? how stupid. Hiring an actor to play one of the most hated people in history and-"

"Maria this isn't a joke… I wish it was though" Jack glared at the old woman, Morrible rolled her eyes and waved her hand. Jack fell to the ground gasping of air. "Jack seriously stop it. Call off the joke. I found out wohoo now joke's over" Maria warned looking cautiously at the trembling form "Not. Joke. Help."

Morrible just shrugged "What is she going to do? she's nothing"

"actually. If I'm Elphaba's great grandchild then I'm stronger then she was- wait… doesn't that mean that you're like a hundred years old or something?"

Morrible put her fat hand against her time worn face "umm… no. I'm already a hundred and twenty" Cecelia stared at the fish, then the shop keeper mouthing 'get out' to him, he nodded and ran for the back door, Maria stared at the old woman thingamajig with a skeptical expression on her face "Okay. So what you saying is. You, a hundred and twenty year old woman, is going to try and capture me, a twenty one year old girl, and try to use me to get the throne of Oz?"

"Yep that about sums it up" Jack hissed

Maria shrugged "Try and get me ya fish face!" she teased before running out of the shop with Cecelia and Ali

* * *

Derek flipped on the lights and everyone jumped from their hiding places "SURPRISE!" Bonnie laughed at the sudden surprise, she nearly hit Derek because she thought he was a burglar. The music started. Ali, Maria and Cecelia rushed in with the cake. "TADA!" they posed smiling nervously.

"Ali! did you return the car?" Maria asked still posing with the cake

"Yes! of course I did!" Ali replied smiling for a camera, nearly falling over afterwards

"What's all this for?" Bonnie asked as she walked through the party towards Lindsay and Derek "You'll see, at the end of the party" Lindsay answered walking over to the cake "You guys nearly missed the party! what happened?!"

Cecelia smiled her 'I've not done anything wrong smile' while Maria whistled and Ali looked at the ground "What did you do?!" Lindsay said in a motherly tone

"Okay Fine!" Cecelia gave in "Soooo… wesawthismanaroundtehcornerofthecakeshopandhewasactuallyJackbutwedidn'tknowuntilhecameinaaaaaand-"

Maria tapped her shoulder "Umm… Cece?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always speed like that?"

Cecelia shrugged "I dunno… I'm jus gonna explain properly…" she took a deep breath "WesawthismanarounthecornerofthecakeshopandhewasactuallyJackbutwedidn'tknowuntilhecameintotheshopandhestartedtalkingsmacktoMariaagainthenIslappedhimandwestartedtrashtalkingback, thatwayreallyfunwasn'titAlianywayshegrabbedMariaandstartedthreteningheruntilshepushedhimoffherandthenthisfishwomanwalkedinandshetoldmariasomethingbadandthenwehadtorunbackherewiththecakestillingoodshape!" Lindsay stared at Cecelia for a second then looked at Ali and Maria "Did any of you understand that?"

Ali nodded "Okay what she's trying to say We saw this man aroun the corner of the cake shop and he was actually Jack but we didn't know until he came into the shop and he started talking smack to Maria again then Cecelia slapped him and we started trash talking back, that was really fun wasn't it Cece? anyways he grabbed Maria and started threatening her until she pushed him off her and then this fish woman walked in and she told Maria something bad in another language and then we had to run back here with the cake still in good shape!" Lindsay and Maria had skeptical looks on their faces "What?! I understand Cecelian!"

"Cecelian? really?"

"What? I couldn't come up with a different name…"

Lindsay sighed "we'll the woman couldn't have been that ugly"

"Yes she was… She fell off the ugly tree, hit all the branches all the way down and probably is related to the carp" Cecelia smiled

"And here we go again" Maria moaned

Lindsay shook her head "Just don't let Bonnie find out till the end of the party or-"

Bonnie walked over with Derek "Find what out?"

Ali nearly slammed her head on the cake box '_way ta go Linds'_ she mouthed

Lindsay fought for an answer to the question "Well… as I said earlier you have to wait for the end of the party which is in -" Lindsay checked her watch "has somebody tamperfied with my watch? it's going crazy!" everyone looked at Derek "What?"

"Your always play pranks on me Derek"

"Oh… but I didn't touch your watch! I was getting the greenification- great. Now I'm doing it! next thing I know I'm walking around like Fiyero!"

Ali raised an eyebrow amused "you do that for a living!"

"Miss pinkified two shoes!"

"Brainless scarecrow!"

"GUYS! stop! you can do this later-" Maria checked her phone and cracked up

Lindsay frowned "What's so funny?"

"Well… I ran into some of the other actresses and actors at the store and now we've got this group chat… apparently everybody acts just like the girls do when they chat!"

Lindsay laughed "Add me!"

Maria played round with the keys on her phone "Added Ali and Derek as well"

"Coolniess!"

Derek's eyes widened when he saw someone a bit too familiar walk through the door "Uh guys we got company" Maria stopped smiling when she saw the guest, Ali groaned, Bonnie bit her lip and Lindsay tensed. "Great1 to what do we owe this pleasure Jack?" Maria snapped sarcastically. Jack glared at her "I heard there was a party in the neighborhood and decided to join the fun"

"Get out jack. This party is for me, Peach, Nia, Bunii and Raé alone" Bonnie hissed. For a twelve year old she really could be scary sometimes, even Peach got the shivers when she used that tone with her. Jack attempted to mock her but failed miserably… Maria stepped in before Bonnie could use her 'kung fu' to good use. "Okay Jack back off go get some punch before I cuss you out!"

"She knows a mean bunch of words" Cecelia warned, Derek nodded in agreement "Trust me she's just barely warming up"

Jack glared at the actor "What do you know about her? you haven't been dating for less than a month!"

Derek raised an eyebrow smirking "Actually we were friends for a long time before that" Jack fought for a come back… it didn't come to him "I… you… but…" he sighed "I'm going to the lounge"

Maria grinned at her victory "That's a good boy" the others around her laughed as he stalked off "I'm just gonna grab some punch guys I'll be right back" Maria walked over to the green liquid, pouring some into her pink cup. She sighed '_well this is going to be an interesting night_' she thought. Derek was watching the green girl like a hawk as he danced, he really had a bad feeling, a couple of people blocked his view and Maria disappeared he craned his neck in every direction looking for her. He couldn't find her. Lindsay walked into the center of the room, a few fangirling cries from the cluster of people then silence "Now I'm going to tell Bonnie why we all threw this party for her!" she announced into the mike "I got Bonnie's results for her audition right here" Lindsay held up an envelope "Bonnie… got the part!" everyone cheered, Bonnie just stood there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as big as golf balls "I… I… I got the part?" she stuttered before fainting. "Bon! hello?! Bonnie! wake up!" Ali waved her hands over Bonnie to cool her down, not that she had a temperature or anything, "Bonnie! Bonnie wonnie?" Peach teased

"I got dis girls" Nia kneeled next to Bonnie "BONNIE! YOU'RE GREEN!" Bonnie immediately woke up flailing her arms hitting Nia in the nose and knocking Raé over, the guys she was dancing with giggled, one of them helped her up "Umm… Nia?"

"Yes Raé?"

"SERIOUSLY?! I THOUGHT YOU LEANED NOT TO DO THAT LAST TIME!" Raé shouted looking at the teenager like she was crazy

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that" Nia shrugged helping Bonnie to her feet

* * *

By the time everyone had left the party Bonnie was really really impatient with the teenagers "Okay now tell me what is going on with you six!"

"Six?" Derek asked

"Jack is still here"

"Oh"

"Just promise not to interrupt until I'm finished?" Everyone nodded and Cecelia started to explain in detail what was going on. When she was finished everything was quiet.

"Soooooo Madame A. morrible is real?"

Lindsay frowned "A?"

"I found out earlier that her middle name is Angela"

Derek quirked a brow "She's certainly not an angel by the description of her assault"

"Oh she's just warming up" Jack informed as he strolled into the room "you just wait and see what she has in store for Maria-"

"I knew it! Morrible took her while she was at the punch table!" everyone looked at Bunii "What?! I saw Maria being carried away by some guy"

"That does't mean it was Morrible- oh wait she could've been in disguise" Nia sighed

"Well what are we gonna do now? we know who took Maria… just not where they took her" everyone looked at Jack "What?"

Peach rocked on her heels " you wouldn't perhaps know where Morrible would take her… would you?" Jack nodded "could you tell us where that is?"

"No"

"WHY?!" the actors and teenagers shouted at the same time

"I can't"

"You can't or won't?" Derek fired stepping closer, Cecelia and Lindsay grabbed his arms

"I can't! okay! don''t you think I want to save her too?"

**AN: anybody else forgot what AU means? *shruggs* **


	13. contract

**AN: YO GUYS! I'm going to London tomorrow and I won't be able to post on friday like I usually do... I'll still be on FF I just won't be doing stories for awhile. Anywho here's the chapter!**

* * *

"And why have you tied me up?" Maria prodded when Horrible Morrible was done with the coral knot

"You have powers don't you?" Morrible rolled her eyes

"No" Maria lied

Morrible narrowed her eyes "Really? I thought they would've come in by now… hmm" Maria shrugged best she could, she was tied up in a chair. "I'm not buying it Morrible"

"What? there's nothing to buy" Morrible said coolly

"It's obviously not me that you want."

Morrible shrugged this time "Good point. But I need you… And I don't plan on lettin you go afterwards" She sneered, moving round the dark room once more

"Why is jack helping you?" Maria was stalling, just until everyone came and got her

"I think Jack's the one who has to tell you that"

Maria slammed her foot down "Seriously? Morrible! for the last time I don't have whatever it is you want! so stop avoiding each question I ask and tell me already!"

* * *

"Jack if you won't tell me then me and the girls will put some knuckle into it!" Nia was joined in agreement by Bonnie, Peach, Raé and Cecelia

"Okay one: stop threatening me. Two I can't tell you where she is. Three I can't tell you why otherwise you'll have to join her" Jack explained that so solemnly that Peach couldn't contain her anger any long and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him eye level "Look blondie, if you don't at least tell us where she is tell us why you aren't and why Morrible kidnapped her. We all know that just because she's Elphaba's grand daughter doesn't mean Morrible or Angela" Peach shivered "Whatever her name is. Would kidnap her." Bonnie stepped closer smashing her fists together, Nia did the same while Raé tried to calm Cecelia down. "Fine! Fine! just put those things down before you hurt someone… or me" Peach rolled her eyes and let go, Bonnie and Nia let their guard down "Morrible, is my adopted mother" everyone gasped "Yes. I know shocking."

"So If I make this deal with you then you'll not bother me or my friends or family until it's time?" Maria asked cautiously lifting the fountain pen to the paper

"Yes… but does Jack count as a friend?"

"Yeah" Maria shrugged

"really?"

"Yes"

"really?"

"Yes"

"really?"

"Yes"

"really?"

"No"

"_Really_?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Okay fish face shut up so I can sign this" Maria groaned signing the paper "Okay what happens now?"

"You go try and find your friends, tell them that you got out and that I got what I wanted. Your powers. Tell them they've gone but be warned your powers will eventually show through your physical appearance as well." Maria nodded and looked for an exit "Which way?" Morrible pointed towards a staircase "Of course." Maria mumbled before bolting off

* * *

Derek found her in central park sitting on the bench that they sat on, on their first date. He noticed she was crying. "Maria?" she looked up and nodded "Are you okay?"

"No"

Derek offered a hand to the green girl "Why don't we go find everyone and take you home" maria nodded again, taking his hand they walked off towards Bonnie's house

"BONNIE! I FOUND MARIA!" Maria winced at the shout, everything had been so dark and quiet in the room she was kept, he green skin was now almost a lime green in result, Bonnie rushed downstairs with everyone including Maria's dad and Bonnie's parents. "Sweet oz Maria! are you okay what happened?". Derek noticed she was a little shaken so he took her to the couch and laid her down, pulling up a blanket for her "Shhhh. She needs sleep" he shushed the worried teenagers and adults. "I need to get to work" Tome groaned when he looked at the time, tracy sighed dragging her husband out after her. "Derek… we need to get to the Gershwin"

"I'll call in sick" he muttered stroking Maria's hair as she slept

"O-okay" Ali stuttered

"But-"

"No 'buts' missis! your need to get greenified! and Derek needs to spendify time with Maria!" Ali rambled dragging the confusified actress out the door into the car and speeding off. The teenagers gave Derek some space getting food or water, doing chores, the occasional TV everything to give Derek space. It was a day or two later that Maria finally woke up, more shaken then when she first came back might I say. Maria shot up breathing hard "D-Derek?" she yelled as tears fell down her face

Derek came running into the room "I'm here, I'm here it's alright" he cooed stroking her hair and hugging her "Everything is fine" he kissed the top of her head

"No it's not" Maria whispered pushing away

"Why isn't it? your home aren't you?"

"Mor- morrible m-made me s-sign a contract" Derek listened closely "A-and now she's- she's gonna-" Maria burst into tears with out another word, Derek didn't know if he was confusified, upsetified or just plain concerned for Maria. "Calm down, calm down" he rubbed circles up and down her back "take a deep breath. That's it. Now what were you trying to tell me?"

one last sob escaped her lips before she explained "M-morrible's g-gonna c-come back for me s-so she can t-take the throne"

"What throne?"

"The Emerald city throne"


	14. SEVEN STAR HOTEL!

**AN: I was trying to update on christmas... but the website was acting funny so it didn't work... anyway I'm in London just saw wicked again and I released this needs a little more Ozian touch to it :P **

* * *

Fiyero picked up a picture of a teenage girl kissing her boy friend's cheek. He particularly like this magazine because it reminded him of the fun times he and Elphaba used to have, like that time they went nerf gunning or laser tag or swimming even. The reason it reminded it of them was the girl was emerald green, not as dark as Elphaba but still emerald green, and The boy looked a bit like him when he was younger, only Fiyero had sandy blonde hair, and to top it off the headline was "Our reining prince Fiyero has found his Fae". He started reading it again when Elphaba walked in. "Fiyero what are you doing?" Fiyero grunted in response so Elphaba snatched the magazine off of him "HEY!"

Elphaba chuckled at his protest "were'd you find this?"

Fiyero ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair "I was grocery shopping-"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow "since when do you go grocery shopping?"

"Since for ever!" Elphaba laughed again "and I saw a whole section on these two. The girl's name is Maria and the boy is a famous actor named Derek Klena."

"Isn't he the guy who played you in wicked when we saw it?" Elphaba muttered glancing at the page

"Yeah" Fiyero replied

Elphaba smiled at the photos "they sure do look happy"

"Kinda like we were" Fiyero was looking at the photos as well now "Maybe we should look around and see if we can meet them"

"And do what? Freak them out?"

"No! Maybe just get to know them"

"Fiyero it's no point. Besides. It says that since she's still in Uni they don't want to give her location away until she graduates. All we can do if we want to meet them is try and see if we can spot them together… and that is probably really unlikely" Fiyero snorted "I'm serious yero"

"I am too fae! i think we could help them out!"

Elphaba frowned when she finally realized something. Maria looked a lot like their daughter, Flori. 'but that's impossible! we gave her up years ago!' Fiyero noticed Elphaba's expression and started to worry "Fae? hello? vinkus to fae? fae?" Elphaba snapped out of what seemed like a trance "um… sorry… she just looks a lot like-"

"Flori… I know that's the strange thing."

"Why?"

"Cause I bought this magazine a few months ago. And this is one of the latest" Fiyero picked up another magazine, this time Maria and Derek were standing together. Maria's back was against Derek's chest and they were looking at each other, the only different thing was that Maria's once raven hair had faint streaks of whitish blonde and orangish red. "well that's strange…" Elphaba muttered grabbing a bag

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked suddenly confusified standing up

"That hair streaking didn't happen till I was thirty" Elphaba uttered packing the bag

"So? you don't have streaks!"

"Yes I do. Purple ones." Elphaba protested. Running her hand through her hair she revealed dark violet streaks in her hair, Fiyero's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape "Again… So?"

"Soo… if it's happening this fast then she's coming into her powers" Elphaba explained quickly packing the bag full of strange items Fiyero had never seen before "Where'd you get all that?"

"I've always had it. You just never looked"

"Oh… anyway why are you so suddenly 'keen' to find this girl?"

"Because if she's coming into her powers then morrible's gonna try to take the throne" Elphaba pushed past him going into the kitchen, he followed "And if she gets the throne then" she turned to him "All of Oz and the world is in trouble. It's high time the rulers came back" Fiyero gulped "Don't be such a coward. Just because you're not a scarecrow anymore doesn't mean you'll get hurt…" Fiyero had a look on his face, the 'of course not' look "Okay you will get some cuts and bruises but that won't matter" Elphaba admitted, shaking her head before walking back to the bed room and packing some cloths and money. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to stay at a hotel around maria's house" Elphaba said proudly as she produced a brochure, Fiyero gasped "They live by the beach?" Elphaba nodded "That hotel looks awesome" Elphaba nodded "AND IT'S EIGHT STAR?!" Elphaba laughed "YOU MEAN I CAN HAVE A MASSAGE AND RELAX IN A JACUZI AND SAVE THE WOLRD?!" Elphaba was in midst cackling fits "Yes… you… you can" she managed to say between cackles and laughs.

* * *

Maria hasn't been sleeping for the last couple of weeks, dark circles under her eyes, always in bad moods. Derek is was really worried so he asked Cecelia for advice "Cece?"they were walking down the beach that morning "Yes DK?"

"I'm worried about May"

"I can tell. Never mind her not being able to sleep. You haven't been sleeping for months now" she joked swatting his arm

"Yeah… how do I cheer her up?"

* * *

Maria was in her room with Peach, Maria sleep talks and accidentally told her and asked her to keep it a secret, "I feel like I'm lying to them P! I can't sleep because of nightmares I have and they're getting worse!"

Peach sighed and hugged her friend "It's okay Maria. You'll get through this! don't worry! You just need to trust everyone just like you trust me." Maria thought about it then finally pulled away

"You're right… but how do I tell them?"

* * *

Cecelia thought for a moment placing a finger on her pink lips "Well she does like cupcakes… chocolate ones. With blue icing" Derek nodded and hugged the girl "Thank you so much!"

Cecelia smiled wildly trying not to faint. "Y-your w-welcome" she stuttered still enjoying the moment.

* * *

"You have to just tell them when they come home to check on you, I'll call them and tell them that you have something to tell them" Peach got on her iPhone and opened up their group chat on iMessage.

* * *

Derek let go of Cecelia when his phone rang, letting her slump to the ground. "Um… Cece?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you were over the fangirling stage"

"I was… until you hugged me" Cecelia stuck out her tongue, Derek did the same before checking his messages. "Hang on-"

"Sure!" Ceceli shouted grabbing Derek into another hug "Not literally!"

"sorry…" Cecelia let the actor go

"Peach said that May has something she needs to tell us" Derek muttered worriedly

"We should get over there" Cecelia murmured as Derek put his phone away, he nodded and they sprinted across the beach giggling and laughing when they tried to push each other into the the water or down on to the sand. Elphaba smiled in the distance and shook Fiyero awake. "wha?"

"Look! there!" Elphaba pointed to the two messing on the beach, Fiyero laughed when Derek pushed Cecelia in the water "HA!"

"ha. Ha. HA!" Cecelia yelled when she pulled him in at the last second

"HEY!" Cecelia just laughed and got out, Derek following closely and grabbing her, throwing her in again "MUWHAHAHA!"

"Seriously?!" Cecelia asked amused "You wanna challenge _me_?"

"Yes. Yes I_ do_"

"Then Derek. You're in for it!" Cecelia jumped out of the water and pulled him in, when he came up splashing her ,she immediately got out and stuck her tongue out "HA! I win!"

Fiyero laughed again before picking Elphaba up and dropping her in the pool "OZ DANGIT FIYERO!" Fiyero just laughed, until it was his turn to fall into the pool.

* * *

Maria was sitting on the couch when Derek and Cecelia had come home. "What on earth?!"

Cecelia laughed "We were on the beach and got a little hyper"

"A little? Cece! You two are soaking!" Maria bit her lip

"I know" Cecelia grinned before getting serious "Mimi. What did you want to tell us?"

Maria fidgeted with her hands before standing up "That doesn't matter right now. We need to get you two warmed up before you catch something" as if on cue Ali and Lindsay walked through the door "Hiya-" Ali spotted Derek and Cecelia and got her blow dryer out "Time to dry off" She declared holding her blow dryer in a James Bond pose making it blow two times before she strut over and started drying them. "Ali? You do know they need to get out of those clothes right?" Ali looked at Lindsay for a second "Of course! I'm not that dumb" Ali put the blow dryer down and grabbed Cecelia's hand, dragging her upstairs to find Peach, Lindsay just chuckled and followed her upstairs. Maria was about to go but Derek stopped her "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yes" she saw the skeptical look on his face "No"

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you badly hurt?"

"No. I'm an alien" Maria replied sarcastically rolling her eyes "I'll tell you when everyone's here" she informed pecking his lips and running to her room, leaving him confusified.

* * *

two hours later everyone else finally came, they all settled in the living room on the couch, staring Maria down like she was expected to bolt from the room. Lindsay finally broke the silence and cleared her throat "Maria. What did you want to tell us?"

Maria twisted her hands nervously, giving Lindsay the signal that something was wrong "Maria" she said in a motherly tone

"Morrible's coming to get me in a couple years" everyone looked at her shocked and confused "I signed a contract…"Maria's eyes filled with heavy tears "I'm supposed to go with her forever-" a sob racked her through her body, she didn't need to say more, cecelia, Ali and Lindsay grabbed her in a hug. Maria tried her best to sound clear "She's going to keep me imprisoned there until she needs me to- to th- threaten th- the citizens of Oz"

"Shhhhh. You don't need to say any more. Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay" Ali cooed rubbing circles up and down her back as Maria sobbed. Derek frowned "Why did you sign the contract?"

Maria sobbed again "She said if I didn't then she would hunt everyone down and-" Maria didn't need to finish, the room was in silence for what seemed like forever. Until Nia tried to lighten the mood "I really mustache you a question but I'll shave it for later"

"Really Nia? you can do better than that!" Peach teased "Ninjabreadman!"

Nia glared at her "It's on! People hate when the sentence doesn't end the way potato"

"Challenge accepted!" Peach smirked "Anything unrelated to Elephant is Irrelephant!"

"I can't hear over the sound of how epic I am!" Nia shot back

Peach leaned back on the couch, swinging her legs onto the table and her arms crossed behind her head "I can't brain today. I've got the dumb"

"If life gives you lemons. Keep them. Because. Hey. Free lemons" Nia chirped

"You got be kitten me!" Bonnie yelled, nudging Nia making her fall of the arm of the couch "Who's on first?"

"Bigfoot! hide and seek champion!" Peach shouted

Nia peeked up from the edge of the table "Awwwwsasin!"

"Come to the nerd side. We have PI!" Bonnie screamed

"Ain't nobody got time for that" Raé shrugged

Bunii jumped onto the table and started dancing "I'm rexy and I know it!"

Maria, Ali, Lindsay and Derek looked at the teenagers confused. Cecelia just shrugged and started dancing with Bunnii "Parkor!"

Maria leaned over to Ali "What's 'Parkor'?"

Ali shrugged "Something cool"

"We really should't have let them have mountain dew…" Lindsay finally blurted out after an hour of dancing and jokes, Maria nodded just as Ali joined in as well "Oh Oz how are we gonna- Derek! don't turn that on- never mind…" Maria and Lindsay just stared at the mess, it was actually pretty funny. Nia and Peach were still having a joke competition. Cecelia, Ali and Bunii were dancing the night away. Derek, Raé and Bonnie were having a funny face challenge along with Fiyero's dancing through life routine, how fast they can do it. Tom walked through the door with two guests "Okay- WHOA!" The guests giggled at the group in the center of the room "Um… Guys?" the group stopped and gawked at the mess around them, Maria was tapping her foot and Lindsay was struggling to control her laughter "My dad is home. With guests" Maria said through clenched teeth, pulling her lips into a smile. Derek cleared his throat "Um… Hello I'm Derek. This is Raé, Nia, Peach, Bunii, Bonnie, Maria, Cecelia, Ali and Lindsay. And you are?"

the woman smiled "I'm Elpha-" the man nudged her "Elise. My name is Elise" she stuttered rubbing her arm and stepping into the light, taking off her coat. The man grinned"I'm Fillip"he announced taking off his coat. Maria walked over to her dad "Are they staying for dinner?" Tom nodded and Maria rushed into the kitchen to get dinner ready. Bunii walked over to Tom "Who are they? why are they here?"

Tom helped the woman with her suitcase "They are friends from out of the country, they'll be staying for awhile" Bunii shrugged and showed the young couple to the living room.

The dinner was quieter than everyone would've expected. Only a couple words exchanged between the couple or the teenagers about either Maria's and Elise's coincidence in their skin color or how awkward this was, then more silence. Maria sighed finally breaking the silence "Hows work Elise?"

"Fine. Hows school?" Elise asked, forking her salad

"Okay" Maria struggled to find something to start up a conversation and then an idea struck her "Have you seen wicked?"

she saw the green woman's face visibly brighten '_maybe I might slip something in there_' Elise thought "Yes. It was amazing. The music. The singing. Everything was just amazing. I especially liked the three main characters" Fillip saw were his wife was going with this "Ellie" he warned. "What? it's just my opinion" she shrugged

* * *

**AN: SO here's the scoop so you don't get confusified: **

**Elise: Elphaba**

**Fillip: Fiyero**

**there... and I'm not good with Fiyeraba fluff... But I'll try my best in the next few chapters... you guys are going to hate me after the next few *smirks* **


	15. Bye Lindsay! we'll miss you!

**AN: HIYA AGAIN! just got home from London, I've got REALLY bad jet lag! OMO! I never thought it could get this bad! anyways here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Maria shifted in her bed, the dreams had been getting even more worse than before, the moment she thought they couldn't they did. She started crying out in the worst parts, the torture wasn't having to see these nightmares get worse, it was having them about herself. Every night the night mares were different, each night she was killed by someone she loved in the worst way possible. Tonight she was sitting on the throne of the emerald city, the crown placed on her head, sceptre in her one hand, orb in the other. Everyone was cheering for her, until morrible suddenly appeared in a red and orange flame, she chanted something strange and Maria turned into an enormous dark scarlet dragon. She flew over the crowd trying to convince them that she wasn't going to hurt them. Derek suddenly appeared in the crowd, needing comfort she attempted to fly over but Derek grabbed a gun out and shot her in the chest, Maria fell to the ground with a crash and reverted back to her normal form she looked at Derek with pleading eyes "W- why?" She choked

"Because your a monster" Derek answered smiling evilly, drawing a sword from his belt and stabbing it into her chest. Maria woke up screaming after feeling a sudden lurch in her stomach, Elphaba hearing the shriek over her husband's snoring sprinted from her room across the hall 'that's about the seventh time this week! And the third time tonight! I'm glad Cecelia took over last time but someone who knows what they're doing needs to deal with these nightmares and comfort the girl!' The green woman though as she came through he door "shhhh it's alright Maria" Elphaba cooed, hugging the terrified teen "it's alright. Do you wanna talk about it?" Maria nodded unable to talk between the sobs "what was it about this time?"

Maria gulped back tears and held back another sob trying to sound clear as she explained but failed miserably in the end Elphaba hushed her again and decided to do what she used to do when Glinda was shaken by nightmares "it's alright, shhhh elphie's got you"

Maria wrenched herself away from the woman "Wh-what did you just say?"

Elphab bit her lip when she realised what she had just done "I said Ellie's got you" she lied

"No. You didn't you said something else!" The raven haired teenager accused, Elphaba muttered something in audible "what was that?" Elphaba muttered it again "what?"

"I said Elphie's got you" the witch muttered again in a soft voice

"Why on earth would you say that?!" Maria asked confused

Elphaba sighed "B- because my name is Elphaba"

Maria's eyes were as big as golf balls "E-Elphaba?" She questioned, the woman in front of her nodded and she threw herself on her surprising Elphaba "Why didn't you tell me? We're practically family!" Maria sobbed into her shoulder

Elphaba smiled slightly and patted her back "if I had told you sooner you would've freaked out" she replied they sat talking for next hour until Elphaba heard a thump in the door

"OW!" It was muffled but Maria could recognise it as Cecelia and Derek

"SHHH! Keep it down!" She heard Bonnie whisper, Elphaba rolled her eyes and got off the bed with Maria, silently they kept towards the door and stood behind it as a bundle of adults and teens in pyjamas fell onto the floor "um…" Cecelia started

Derek stood up "We just came to… RUN!" He yelled before bolting out the door with Fiyero leaving the occupants of Maria's bed room roaring with laughter "Fiyero and Derek are more alike than we think!" Maria managed to joke as Elphaba was on the floor clutching her stomach with laughter, Cecelia and Lindsay right next to her.

It was an uneventful year, the nightmares eventually stopped and they all got on just fine until the night of Lindsay's last night at the theatre. The curtain lifted revealing the cast, They all stepped forward and gave a bow. Then Bonnie hushed the audience with a simple "hello" the audience laughed a bit before hushing to let Bonnie continue "As some of you may know I'm not Lindsay, and this is her last day at the theatre. So we wanted to give her a traditional goodbye. So Lindsay could you come up here?" Lindsay came up the steps on the stage, in a floral dress with her hair in pony tail, she smiled back at the audience "Hi everyone" she waved to the audience with great pleasure "I know this is my last day but I still can't believe it! I'm mean I love this role. I love the cast. I love the crew. And the theatre is like my second home I just can't believe I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning and not have to get green later on! And get warmed up for the show and not have to wake up so early and not have to check the costumes for any rips" Everyone on the stage and in the audience laughed "but I'll learn to live with it!" She beamed "I believe our Fiyero has something to say to his special girl" The fly girl grinned at the actor and he flustered a little, still a bit nervous, he spoke up after some hushed whispering from the cast and audience "Since I'm playing Fiyero and I need my own Elphaba up here, Maria could you please?" Maria slowly moved from her seat and took his hand as she walked up on the stage, her black dress making her look even more like her Bonnie and Elphaba than anyone would've expected, Derek got on one knee and held her hand catching her attention. Lindsay squealed. Bonnie's grin widened from ear to ear. Ali did a little jig. A few fangirling cries from the audience and Derek started "Maria Arora Christina Redwood"

"Derek Milo Kelna" Maria said with out thinking

The broadway star grabbed a box from his pocket and held it out to her "Would you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the biggest favour?"

"And what is that?" She asked

"Will you be my wife?" Maria stared at the emerald and gold and Diamond ring in the box, she was rendered speechless for a few minutes as the gaze from everyone in the theatre beat down on her, Maria felt her palms get sweaty as the cogs in her mind reeled to find an answer. "Y-yes"

"I can understand if you- wait what?" Some of the adults in audience laughed

Maria nodded "Yes" Derek slipped the ring on and kissed her causing a few whoops and cheers from the audience and cast members. Bonnie let the kiss last about two seconds before coming over and shoving the two apart "okay that's enough of that!" She complained as laughter spread across the theatre in all directions. Ali just kept squealing and rambling and fussing and squealing "Ali! I knew you could've done a better squeal-into-the-pillow earlier!" Bonnie yelled pointing a finger accusingly, the Glinda just shoved the arm down and looked her right in eye "bubbles are Better than brooms!"

Bonnie arched her eyebrow "Oh yeah?! You wanna play it like that wise guy?!"

"Yeah!" The two yelled at each other, the audience and cast nearly in stitches

"OH GOD NOT THIS AGAIN?!" Nia yelled from the circle

"BUBBLES ARE SLOWER THAN BROOMS!" Bonnie shouted at her

"YEAH WELL AT LEAST YOU FEEL SAFE!" Ali yelled back

"STOP BUSTIN MA BROOMSTICK!" Bonnie retorted shoving her

"STOP BURSTING MA BUBBLES!" Ali demanded shoving her back

The greenified girl stumbled back nearly falling on her butt "WOAH!" Bonnie just cackled after she gained her balance "nice try"

Ali frowned "Bubbles are waaaay better than brooms!"

"Hmmm… umm lemme me check…" Bonnie folded her arms and tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully "nope they aren't and never will be!" Bonnie protested sticking out her tongue, Ali just stuck out her tongue "why we're we fighting again?" She asked Bonnie just shrugged making the audience nearly fall out of their seats and their cast mates roll their eyes. Derek cleared his throat and the two girls resumed their speech Ali went first:

"Lindsay, you were more than a friend on stage, you were a best friend in really life. I could actually say we were, and still are, as close as sisters. And I'll miss you. But I promise that I won't get depressed because of not seeing your cheerful face every time I get to the theatre and visiting you during intermission. Thank you for being one of the best Elphaba's and the best friend I've had in forever" Ali finished with a hug from Lindsay as tears welled up in her eyes the crowd "awwwed" as Lindsay comforted Ali as she cried for a minute suddenly getting emotional during the middle of her speech. Bonnie started, her eyes already shining with tears, she could barely say the speech let alone hold the tears back "Lindsay ever since I met you and Ali you have been so nice and caring. I've had the best fun in my life in the last year. And you taught me the ropes and helped me perfect my singing and acting, without you I wouldn't be the actress I am today, thank you for that. You also been a great friend. And stood by me when every one was busy, you stopped me from fighting with my sisters and cuisines so much. You encouraged me to do what others thought I couldn't do. Told me the most great and accurate advice. '_Never give up, no matter what other people say or do, you'll always be able to accomplish the impossible. The only thing that is impossible is impossible_.' Might I quote, I'll miss you no matter were you are, no matter if you are only a few blocks away or on a phone call with me. And I promise to never give up on what I believe in-" Bonnie finished in tears as the listeners clapped, Lindsay hugged her tight and whispered a few comforting words to her and she nodded. Derek was determined not to cry but had to give in when Lindsay gave her goodbye speech, everyone cried. Raé leaned back on her seat but fell making most of the audience and the cast laugh again, lightening the moment, Nia grabbed her popcorn bucket after she fell and ran towards the stage with it as Raé and Peahc chased her. She threw some popcorn at her pursuers "AHHH!" Nia screamed when she crashed into Derek and Bonnie, making Derek squeal and Bonnie yelp as they fell to the ground. To make matters worse Raé tripped on Nia and landed on top of the heap, Peach, who was right behind her fell as Raé's arms flailed. "DOGPILE!" Ali shouted jumping on top a couple grunts from the adults and Ali finally got off "FINE!" She pouted. Once Derek and Bonnie had stood up they backed away and got in line with the rest off the actors. Maria, Nia, Raé and Peach went back to their seats. Lindsay was given flowers as the audience clapped, they broadway stars on the stage clasped hands with another bowed and backed even further back on the stage and waved as the curtain dropped. The drive home was filled with endless chatting, dancing, jokes, crying and fluff… but I won't get into detail let's just say the two couples in the car were snogging their faces off… anyway once they got home they all changed into their PJs and went out into the back garden and sat around the campfire. "So what do we do now?" Cecelia asked as she munched a marshmallow

"I dunno about you guys but me and Elphaba are going to read" Maria replied as she shifted her head in Derek's lap so the light was on her hunger games book instead of on the cover. Elphaba just nodded and got back to reading her marked book. "Hey. Fiyero, wanna watch hunger games?" Derek questioned as he read a few lines in his fiancé's book

Fiyero shrugged "Meh" and followed the young actor inside. Cecelia, Raé, Nia, Bonnie, Peach, Lindsay and Ali tagged along leaving Elphaba, Maria and Bunii outside after awhile Bunii felt awkward "so… what we gonna do tomorrow?" She asked the green girls as they read Maria shrugged and Elphaba just kept reading "How's it going?" Elphaba asked the teen, playfulness clearly heard in her voice. "Um… not too bad… I'm just a little bored" Bunii admitted producing a chuckle from The witch sitting opposite her, Elphaba put her book down. "Why don't we go inside… it's past miss bunny rabbit's bed time and it's getting pretty dark" Maria nodded and out the fire out with some sand. "Guys it's the girl's bed time" Elphaba informed as she, Maria and Bunii walked in. Lindsay turned off the T.V. and leaned over to the youngest siblings in hue house "bedtime" she uttered softly. Nia and Raé huffed as they got up "Just at an Ozdanged good part!" Raé complained helping Nia up

"So close! So close!" Nia moaned as they trudged up the stairs

Cecelia laughed "wow… I really don't remember doing that!"

Maria smirked at her best friend " oh what about that one time at school? 'I didn't get my way! I think I need to lie down!'" Elphaba doubled over in laughter at Maria's impression "You really did strike me as 'Galinda'" Maria commented with jazz hands at 'Galinda'

The strawberry blonde sighed "it wasn't anything like that! It was hot and the Ice cream van drove right past me! I was over heated!" Maria arched her eyebrow 'that is one of he lamest excuses she's ever pulled' Bonnie and peach just ended up joining Elphaba in cackling fits as the two friends bickered.

Elphaba sighed as she finally got herself in bed, pulling up the satin sheets and falling fast asleep, she knew however that she was not dreaming when a vision hit her in the middle of the night, the vision was of Morrible taking her daughter to Oz a month or two later maybe a couple days later even. Morrible threw the princess into a prison cell that was furnished, strangely, and yelled something at Maria. When light came Morrible took Maria out of the cell and telling her something else 'what good are visions if they didn't come with volume?' Elphaba thought before Morrible took the girl to a throne room. The fish woman told the guards something and pushed Maria over, this is when Elphaba first notices her dress had changed. Instead of the Pyjamas she had been wearing when Morrible first took her, Maria instead wore a dark emerald dress made of silk, the front had a strip of lacklustre green in the front with a thin silver belt that held the dress to the girl's waist Maria wore a matching diamond tiara. The dress fell to the ground and covered her feet but Elphaba had observed that the girl was wearing forest green high heels and her hair was down, pearls were intertwined in the young girl's hair. The two guards handle Maria with care as if she was as fragile as a flower and took her up the stairs behind he throne. Elphaba then saw a flash and then a new part of the vision started morrible had a greenish blueish dragon chained but the neck in a huge holding cell beneath the emerald city. It didn't add up. And to add more to Elphaba's confusion her vision showed the. Walking down the yellow brick road. The witch woke up with a start "Y-yero?" She asked groping the side of the bed 'empty' she then reached over for the light and turned it on. When she turned she swore as the lighting flashed she saw a shadow in the window. The one thing that she thought was '_Morrible's come to get Maria_'.

* * *

**AN: YAY! I'm leaving you with a cliffie! *Idina menzal cackle* DON'T HURT ME! *hides somewhere* **


End file.
